This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical helmet assemblies can be used during surgical procedures to minimize contamination of surgical wounds and to protect staff from exposure to bodily fluids and pathogens. Surgical helmet assemblies typically encase at least the head and shoulders of a user, rendering ventilation controls important in order to ensure sufficient air supply, CO2 discharge, temperature management, and humidity management. Surgical helmet assemblies can also incorporate light sources to enable enhanced visibility for the user. Such light sources can further raise the temperature within the surgical helmet assembly and cause discomfort to a user. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide surgical helmet assemblies with, for example, improved ventilation and visibility without compromising functionality.